A very diablo christmas...
by Thoraro
Summary: To tell the truth, this is technically chapter 6 of Voyage of Destruction (My other Diablo fic). This is a christmas fanfiction, about Diablo. Do be warned, I'm french canadian... but I tried to keep it general.


The Holiday Season

Disclaimer : I neither own Diablo II nor know anyone who does. Why do we even put these disclaimers in anyways...?

These are characters used in "Voyage to Destruction." A fanfic posted on Fanfiction.net under the Games / Diablo categories.

(This is based on Christmas, in the style that I, a french canadian knows it - Oh and I'm trying a new program to write in. Microsoft word is just annoying. This one doesn't auto correct the errors - so It may be sloppy.)

Azuron frowned when he looked out of the tent. It had been a week since they had arrived at the rogue encampment. Thoraro and Azuron quickly got familiar with the unusual rain at this time of year. The temperature had dropped but there still wasn't any snow. Azuron remembers his days of removing the snow off the paths in his homeland, Harrogath. Christmas was just coming around the corner and he was depressed as can be. When Azuron looked back into his rather large tent, Gwelin sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Az?" she asked. "You look depressed."  
"Snow..." he muttered.  
"Snow?"  
"Yes, Snow. In Harrogath it almost always snowed, especially around this time of year. I miss it you can say."  
"You're right. It hasn't snowed yet, and we're only a week away from Christmas."  
He stared at her. _What's christmas?_ he asked himself. Azuron had definately never heard of christmas, it had a certain ring to it though.

"Christmas?" he asked Gwelin.  
"When I split away from the main Zann Esu mages, I ran into a small village. This was a year ago, at about this time. The village was covered in snow, and was decorated with many things. The villagers called it christmas. A holiday where they celebrate the spirit of giving, and exchange small gifts to express their friendship, and love. They also had a religious reason to this, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I've already explained this to the others... I've heard them talking about getting you presents." She said.

_A week..._ Azuron thought to himself. _Christmas, presents..._ With his broken wrist, and the other party's injuries from killing Andariel, he had time to look for things to give out before they set forth to Lut Gholein. _What to get everyone... _he thought.

The next day...

Azuron was searching through his chest, looking for gift ideas. But he realized all he had was a few gold pieces, a diamond that was perfect, not even a chip in it, armors and weapons. When going through his other things, which he had just packed, he found a old amulet, which as passed down from generation to generation in his tribe. It was pretty old, and no longer shined. _Maybe I can get Charsi to polish and attach the perfect diamond to it..._ (Wouldn't you just love to socket amulets...) After to talking to Charsi about it, she agreed to do it for a small fee. This left Azuron with armors, weapons and no money. _Looks like I'm going to have to do some dirty work_.

He took the portal which was still open down to Andariel's lair, which was now empty, and the rogues had begun to clean up. He looked around for something of value. In a corner of the room, he saw something glimmer. When he approached it, all he saw was a old sword, which was rather dull and old. He picked it up, put it in his sack and continued on. 

He headed up towards the inner cloister. The floors were still blood stained from the slaughters that had happened here. _It's such a shame, really._ he told himself. Going through the items which were still lying on the floor, he found a small wand with a miniature skull on the end. "Let's see what this stuff is worth..." he said while opening up a town portal.

As he went through the portal, he noticed Thoraro, Gwelin and Iludian were all over by cain. _Drat. Can't get these identified by Cain right now._ He decided to see Akara and buy an identifying tome to find out what the items he had picked up were. He sad in Akara's tent while desperately trying to identify the items. He finally found the sword in the long list of swords. He was impressed on his find. "Too bad this sword is dull, maybe Charsi could fix it..." (You'll find out what it was...)

After leaving the sword with Charsi, Azuron headed towards the forgotten tower. (Since I skipped the 4th quest... It's a good idea to come now. Azuron is poor :( ) Clearing each floor with quite some ease, he finally reached the bottom. Walking in the darkness wasn't Azuron's favorite sport, but it was all for his friends. When he met up with the Countess, his broken wrist didn't help. Fighting with one hand, to use his sword and the other doing nothing wasn't something he was used to. He had caught himself almost using his arm as a shield, to block the attacks. The inability to block was replaced by the no need to block. Azuron didn't realize but his sword was hitting so fast, the countess was killed before he knew it. As he was searching the corpses, he found a small wand with a skull on it. It was worth getting Cain to Identify it.

Christmas day...

"Well guys, we're almost all healed up and it's just about time to head towards Lut Gholein with Warriv. He's been waiting for us, so we shouldn't hold him back much longer." Iludian said to the group.  
"New customers... More money..." Thoraro said to himself.  
The circle around the fire had now grown silent. Everyone thinking of what they were to do once they arrive. Thoraro was thinking about the money he would make. Gwelin was thinking about the rumors she had heard from Kashya that Baal was hidden in Lut Gholein. Iludian was going through his "Raising Skeletons - The art explained" book. And Azuron... Wasn't thinking much about travels, he was just hoping everyone would like the presents he had found for the group.

"Ahem..." Azuron spoke up. "Gwelin, a few days ago explained to me what christmas was. She explained the story about the town she visited. About their traditions, beliefs. In the spirit of giving, I have all gotten you a little something." He said, watching everyone's face suddenly light up with a smile. He had put all the gifts in small unused boxes for everyone. He handed the large box to Thoraro, and a medium sized one to Iludian. And, a small one to Gwelin. Thoraro opened his gift with immense speed, and found it contained the Azurewrath. He picked it up, and swung around him. Charsi had done an amazing job at fixing the sword. When Iludian opened his present, he had found the Ume's Lament. When he picked it up, he immediately felt power in his body emminating from the small wand. Gwelin opened up her box, and found an amulet. On the amulet was inscribed "Mara's Kaleidoscope" Attached to it, was a diamond that not even the best jewler could find a flaw. She immediately put it on, and it shimmered in the fire light.

They each took their turn in thanking Azuron. "Well... Gee... Thanks Azuron. On behalf of all three of us, we'd like to give you one present." Gwelin was hiding something behind her back. She approached Azuron, gave him a box and stood there, waiting for him to open it. When he opened it, all he found was a letter saying "Surprise!"

And before he knew it, Gwelin had her arms around him and was giving him a long kiss... In the spirit of giving of course.. *Cough*

Author's Notes: Gee - I was bored. This is an attachment to my story "Voyage to Destruction" This fits in right after chapter 5. I didn't add it into the story directly, because it won't always be christmas. I hope you've enjoyed this little add on... Took me a while to dedicate time to actually write this. I mean, didn't take long to write, but took long to actually unlazy myself.)

Well, On behalf of... me, I would like to wish you all happy holidays and well , a happy new year... 

-Josh


End file.
